Aftermath
by LivingPerfection
Summary: Sequel to The Party
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. YAY! I've decided to write a sequel to **_**The Party.**_** It went a lot better than I thought so I decided to add on to it. I don't know how many people will like this one, but I think it'll go pretty well. Man I hope it does at least.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Don't Take The Girl **_**by Tim McGraw**

------------------------------------

Sitting in the dark, she watched him breathing slowly. It had been seven months, and Kagome had spent all days with these terrible pains. She just thought they were normal. The doctor had her on bed rest and she wasn't supposed to be up and moving much, unless she had to be. As she watched InuYasha sleep, she couldn't help but think that she was the luckiest woman alive. They had been through a lot, especially after her sister Kikyo found out she was pregnant. Kagome had decided to move out of her families shrine, and into InuYasha's apartment with him. They were still dating though, they hadn't really discussed marriage yet. She wanted to marry InuYasha, she just didn't know if he wanted to be with her. He said that he would stay with her, that the baby was theirs and that they would take care of him together.

Kagome swept a piece of InuYasha's hair out of his eyes when she felt a terrible pain, and moisture, coming from her pelvic regions.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered to the man lying next to her, "INUYASHA!"

He sat up faster than she ever seen him, it frightened her, but she knew it was because he could sense her pain.

"Kagome," he asked, "what is it? Are you okay?"

"I need you to get me to the hospital," she sighed feeling another wave of pain roam over her body, "I'm going into labor!"

InuYasha nodded, he was glad he had kept her stuff in the car. After the doctor told them about some minor complications, InuYasha made sure they were ready for everything. All he had to do was call the doctor, but thankfully he had a car phone with speaker, he could do it on the way. Putting on a shirt that was on the chair and sliding on his shoes, InuYasha picked Kagome up off the bed and rushed out of the room.

"Kagome how long have you been feeling the pains?" he asked as he put her in the passenger seat and ran across to the driver side of the car.

"All day," she said disregarding the look in his eyes, "I never thought anything of it. Just thought it was normal back pains, so I continued with my usual chores."

"CHORES!" he yelled, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON BED REST WOMAN!"

Kagome didn't yell back, instead she moaned in pain, "I DON'T CARE! JUST GET ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!"

InuYasha nodded, and called the emergency room.

"Hello?" he said as he tore down the road, "this is InuYasha Takahashi, I'm bringing Kagome Higurashi in… no she's not alright! She's going through labor! I need someone waiting… thank you!"

"It's going to be alright babe," he said taking her hand, not taking his eyes off the road, "we'll be there soon enough."

Kagome smiled, she knew InuYasha was going to take care of her, she just hoped that the feeling she had in her stomach wasn't what she thought it was.

------------------------------------

InuYasha sat in the waiting room of the hospital, after Kagome was wheeled into the ER the doctors told him to stay in the waiting room. She had started bleeding in the car, and they needed him to stay away. It was for his own sake to wait until the baby was born. Sitting there, InuYasha couldn't help but freak out. He didn't know what to do, they weren't married yet, but he felt Kagome was already his mate. He didn't like to think it, but he knew that she was in danger. He put his head in his hands, and before he could comprehend anything, a song came on the radio in the nurses station.

_**Johnny's daddy was takin' him fishing**_

_**When he was eight years old.**_

_**A little girl came through the front gate**_

_**Holdin' a fishing pole**_

_**His dad looked down and smiled**_

_**Said we can't leave her behind**_

_**Son I know you don't want her to go**_

_**But someday you'll change your mind**_

_**And Johnny said**_

_**Take Jimmy Johnson**_

_**Take Tommy Thompson**_

_**Take my best friend Bo**_

_**Take anybody that you want as**_

_**Long as she don't go**_

_**Take any boy in the world**_

_**Daddy please- don't take the girl**_

**Flashback**

"_InuYasha," his father said as the small boy pushed his sleeping bag into the SUV, "I've got great news!"_

"_Sesshoumaru isn't going camping with us?" a young InuYasha asked._

"_No," his father laughed, "he's coming. But so is Kagome."_

"_WHY!" the boy yelled, "I DON'T WANT HER TO COME! TAKE SOMEONE ELSE!"_

_His father sighed, "son I cant do that. Her father is sick and her mother doesn't want Kagome home. They sent her sister Kikyo to live with a cousin, and now she's got to go somewhere."_

_InuYasha didn't understand, he wanted it to just be the guys._

"_I still don't want her to come!"_

"_I know," his father said kneeling down to be his son's height, "but some day, not soon, but some day. You'll think differently about Kagome, or any girl for that matter."_

"_No I wont," InuYasha said crossing his arms, "Girl's are gross."_

**End Flashback**

_**Same old boy**_

_**Same sweet girl**_

_**Ten years down the road**_

_**He held her tight and kissed her lips in**_

_**Front of the picture show**_

_**Stranger came and pulled a gun**_

_**Grabbed her by the arm**_

_**Said if you do what I tell you to do**_

_**There won't be any harm**_

_**And Johnny said**_

_**Take my money**_

_**Take my wallet**_

_**Take my credit cards**_

_**Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me**_

_**Here's the key to my car**_

_**Mister give it a whirl**_

_**But please-don't take the girl**_

InuYasha could still remember the day him and Kagome went to the mall. There was a hold up in the store they were in. He thought they would be safe, they were closest to the door. But the crook saw him and Kagome trying to escape. He thought the worst when the man grabbed her arm.

**Flashback**

"_Well aren't you a pretty little thing," the man said grinning at InuYasha. _

"_Please," InuYasha said to the man, "let her go. She didn't do anything."_

"_No," the man replied, "but you tried to escape. I cant let that happen."_

_InuYasha could smell the unshed tears hiding behind Kagome's closed eyes. _

"_I'll ask you one more time," InuYasha warned, growling, "let her go."_

"_What would a skinny kid like you do about it if I didn't?" the crook asked, licking Kagome's neck, knowing it would make InuYasha more upset._

"_You really don't want to go there," InuYasha warned, taking off his jacket._

"_INUYASHA NO!" Kagome pleaded, "DON'T HURT HIM! HE'S JUS T A HUMAN!"_

_InuYasha didn't care. That man was messing with the woman he loved._

"_C'mon boy," the man said, this time allowing his hand to slide down Kagome's waist, and allowing his fingers to slip into the waist of her jeans, "make me leave her alone."_

_That was the last straw for InuYasha. As he shed his hat, he saw the criminals eyes widen._

"_YOU'RE A DEMON?" he said, making it more a question._

"_Yup," InuYasha said cracking his knuckles moving closer to the man, "and if you know what's good for you you'll let my girl go."_

_The man didn't move. Instead he pulled Kagome closer to him, again kissing her neck. _

"_Maybe I don't want to let her go," he said with a wicked grin, "maybe I want her to die with me."_

_InuYasha struck, pulling Kagome out of the mans reach, he pushed her out of the door, muttering sorry as he did it._

_The criminal didn't have time to react. InuYasha started pounding the guts out of him._

"_THIS OUGHT TO TEACH YOU NEVER TO CROSS A DEMON!" InuYasha growled at the man._

**End Flashback**

He didn't understand how things could end like this for him. He knew it was coincidence that this song would play. _It's American country music, she must have a CD,_ he thought to himself, _they don't play that on the radio here._

_**Same old boy**_

_**Same sweet girl**_

_**Five years down the road**_

_**There's gonna be a little one**_

_**And she says it's time to go**_

_**Doctor says the baby's fine**_

_**But you'll have to leave**_

_**Cause his momma's fading fast**_

_**And Johnny hit his knees**_

_**And there he prayed**_

_**Take the very breath you gave me**_

_**Take the heart from my chest**_

_**I'll gladly take her place**_

_**If you'll let me**_

_**Make this my last request**_

_**Take me out of this world**_

_**God please-don't take the girl**_

_**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing**_

_**When he was eight years old...**_

"Mr. Takahashi?" the doctor asked, walking up to the young man on the couch.

"Yes?" InuYasha asked standing up, "how's my girlfriend? How's my son? Please tell me their fine!"

The doctor smiled, "Calm down son. Your family will be fine. You have a healthy little boy, would you like to see him?"

InuYasha nodded, he had to know how Kagome was; but he wanted to see his son.

"Doc, how's Kagome?" he asked again as he followed the doctor out of the waiting room and into the children's ward.

"Ms. Higurashi is asleep," the doctor said wearily, "she lost a lot of blood. But we were able to stop the bleeding and save both her and your child. You can come back and see her tomorrow."

InuYasha nodded, and he gasped when he saw the nurse wheel a plastic container into the room.

Inside held a child, he was so tiny. InuYasha figured it was because he was two months early. But he was breathing alright, given he was on a machine with small tubes connected to a breather on his nose.

"He looks just like Kagome," he whispered as he looked down at his son. The baby was a pale skin color, but he had the blackest hair of his mother; he had her nose, and her lips. InuYasha smiled, as he saw the small sign they posted on his incubator, _Higurashi-Takahashi. _

"How long before I can hold my son?" InuYasha asked, tearing his eyes away from the child in front of him.

"Tomorrow, when you come see Ms. Higurashi," the doctor said smiling at the young man before him, "you know. The baby has your eyes."

InuYasha smiled, as he inspected the baby again. He saw it, two small black puppy dog ears right on top of his head.

"He has my ears too," InuYasha said grinning, "Kami! Kagome's going to freak!"

The doctor smiled.

------------------------------------

The next day, InuYasha returned to the hospital the second visiting hours were open. He knew Kagome would be a little upset with him soon. He called the flower shop before he got home, and ordered 12 dozen roses.

As he entered her room, InuYasha almost couldn't find Kagome. The flower delivery guys piled the flowers by her bed and obscured his vision of her.

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI IF THAT'S YOU," came Kagome's warning tone, "THEN YOU BETTER HAVE A REASON FOR THE SHIT LOAD OF FLOWERS IN MY ROOM!"

Chuckling InuYasha walked over to the bed and moved the table to stand next to Kagome's bed.

"Well if you read the card then you would know why," he said with a grin. A couple minutes later, InuYasha handed Kagome a card from one of the dozen roses he had to dig through.

It read:

_One rose for every day that I've loved you._

_-InuYasha_

Kagome didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed to say the least.

"Thank you," she finally spit out, looking at the man in front of her.

------------------------------------

InuYasha was more or less in awe the entire time he watched Kagome.

Even though she was lying in a hospital bed, he thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Kagome," he started, but couldn't bring himself to say anything when she looked up at him with glassy eyes.

Throwing all thoughts to the wind, InuYasha swooped down on Kagome and pinned her to the bed in a passionate kiss. In it, InuYasha poured all that he had in his soul into that one small girl.

"Well," came a voice that pried the couple away from each other, "I see that you've found Ms. Higurashi."

InuYasha looked at the doctor and smiled, "yes sir I have."

Kagome smiled, she didn't know what to say. She was humiliated, of all people, the doctor who saved her and her baby had just witnessed her making out with her boyfriend.

"Hello doctor," she said blushing.

"Well I wanted you both to meet your son, but if you would like, I can bring him back," the doctor said grinning at the young couple.

"OH NO!" Kagome said, a little louder than she wanted, "we'd love to see him! Wouldn't we InuYasha?"

"I've already seen him," InuYasha said, "but I've yet to meet him."

Kagome smiled. She wanted more than anything to see her son, she hoped he looked like his father.

The doctor smiled, and left the room returning about five minutes later.

"Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Higurashi, I would like you to meet your son," he said, placing the child in Kagome's waiting arms.

_He's beautiful,_ she thought to herself as she stroked the baby's face gently, _he looks like me though._

Kagome was still stroking the child's face when the infant opened his eyes. She gasped, _he has InuYasha's eyes. _After that, she noticed something moving on top of his head. Pulling her knee's up, she rested the child against them so she could support his head with her hand, Kagome saw them. Two black triangular shaped puppy dog ears resting on top of her son's head.

"He's perfect," Kagome said as she wrapped the baby up in his blanket and cuddled him to her.

"Well Ms. Higurashi," the doctor said, "I hate to pry you away. But I really need to get the baby back to his nurse."

Kagome nodded and reluctantly gave the baby back to the doctor.

"Kagome," InuYasha said, brining her out of her thoughts, "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the boy, who was now KNEELING beside her bed.

"I hate hearing you being called _Ms. Higurashi,_ I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being called _Mrs. Takahashi?"_

She was stunned, _what do I say? _

"Of course," she said looking InuYasha in the eyes, "I would love to marry you."

InuYasha grinned, and pulled Kagome into another breathtaking kiss.

------------------------------------

**6 months later**

"Kagome," Sango called, "you've got to finish getting ready. Give Aki to Rin and get your dress on."

"Fine," Kagome grumbled as she handed her son to Rin, "Kami forbid I be allowed to play with my son."

"No you can't play with him," Sango scolded as she helped Kagome zip up the dress, "you only carried him in you for seven months, and he's been fused to your body for the last six months. I'm surprised InuYasha is allowed near the kid."

Kagome grinned, "of course he is," she said huffily as she sat down to do her make up, "how do you think he get's fed in the middle of the night?"

Sango laughed, "I guess your right."

"Of course I am," Kagome said smiling as she applied the eye shadow and eyeliner.

------------------------------------

"InuYasha stop spying on Kagome and the baby and finish getting ready," Miroku said as he pulled his friend away from the door, "you see them daily. And your marrying the woman for heavens sake. You'll see her soon enough."

InuYasha huffed and nodded, "Fine."

As they walked back to their quarters to finish getting ready, InuYasha felt butterflies in his stomach.

_She's actually agreed,_ he thought to himself.

They had agreed on a small wedding, just family and friends. InuYasha knew Kagome didn't want to make a big deal about it, so he agreed. But he did make a big deal about their honeymoon. Kagome's mother had agreed to watch the baby for the two weeks they were to be gone, and InuYasha decided to book a trip to Venice, Italy. To him, it was all good. Kagome didn't want to leave the baby for that long, but InuYasha reassured her that it was alright. He was old enough to not be attached to her, and hoped she wouldn't flip out the second they got on the plane.

"Well I'm ready," InuYasha said grinning at Miroku, who was having troubles with his waistcoat, "we just have to go wait in the church."

------------------------------------

"Kagome you look beautiful," Rin said as Kagome put the finishing touches on her hair.

"After spending fifteen minutes just curling this unruly mop," Kagome complained as she slid the veil on, "I'm glad I am finally done."

Rin and sango were both amazed at how gorgeous Kagome looked after not doing much to change her appearance for her own wedding.

"Well we're all ready," Kagome said looking at her watch, "and it's time. Let's go get ready."

As she picked up her son, who was sleeping, Kagome went to find her brother, who would be carrying the baby and would act as a dual ring bearer.

------------------------------------

Soon enough, everybody was seated in the church and the music started. As the bridesmaids walked down the isle. InuYasha found himself straining to see Kagome, as everybody else had.

InuYasha gasped with everybody else when Kagome entered the church. His brother Sesshoumaru was giving her away, _that explains why he wouldn't be a groomsman, _and Kagome (to him) looked like a angel.

When they got to the front of the church, Kagome gently have Sesshoumaru a hug when he pulled her veil up.

"Remember," he whispered to her, "if you need. I'll kill him if he get's too much."  
Kagome smiled and gently kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek, "it wont be necessary though." The man nodded, and sat down with Kagome's mother.

After handing Sango her bouquet, Kagome turned to InuYasha. And the ceremony started.

"Dearly beloved," the priest started, "we are gathered here to celebrate this union. One which I hope will last a lifetime through. I ask you now, under the recognition of all that is holy if anyone who does not want this union to happen please speak now or forever hold their peace." (yes it's a Christian service. It's the only one I can almost completely remember.)  
silence

"Well then I will start."

"InuYasha, if you will take Kagome's hand please and repeat after me…"

"I InuYasha Takahashi"

"_I InuYasha Takahashi"_

"Take Kagome Higurashi to be my bride"

"_Take Kagome Higurashi to be my bride"_

"To love and to hold"

"_To love and to hold"_

"To honor and cherish"

"_To honor and cherish"_

"Until death do us part"

"_Until death do us part"_

"Amen"

"_Amen"_

"Kagome repeat after me…"

"I Kagome Higurashi"

"_I Kagome Higurashi"_

"Take InuYasha Takahashi to be my husband"

"_Take InuYasha Takahashi to be my husband"_

"To love and to hold"

"_To love and to hold"_

"To honor and cherish"

"_To honor and cherish"_

"Until death do us part"

"_Until death do us part"_

"Amen"

"_Amen"_

"As god is my witness," the priest continued, "I declare you Mr. and Mrs. InuYasha Takahashi, you my now kiss the bride."

The room erupted in cheers as InuYasha bowed Kagome in a deep kiss.

**At The Reception**

"Well I would like to start with my speech," Sango said standing after everybody was finished their meals.

"I've known Kagome and InuYasha both for years. They've always been my friends, and eventually became friends themselves a couple of years ago. Then I would've laughed if you told me they would end up married with a baby, but now. I'm more than happy. Kagome is like a sister to me, not just my best friend. InuYasha is also my best friend, although he is definitely a little strange, I'm glad to know that my girl is with the man I know will take care of her. I want nothing but happiness for the both of you."

The room erupted into the applause as Sango sat down, and Kagome launched herself at her best friend to give her a huge hug.

"Well I know I'm going to have to have a great speech to top that," Miroku said as she stood, "but I will try my best. InuYasha you've been my best friend for years. We've been through some stupid stuff together. I'm glad you were there instead of someone else, but now it's your turn to make stupid memories with Kagome. An you! (points at Kagome) I've seen you do some humiliating things. I bet you're the only person I know who would light her sister's tent on fire, on purpose, and make the adults think it was a accrediting." Kagome blushed at the memory.

"But you've also been there at some great times. You are the one who encouraged me to ask Sango out, and you're the one who tamed the big bad InuYasha. I want you both happy, and remember; if InuYasha hurts you, I'm here to watch you beat his ass. So happy memories to you both, and I hope your lives together are long and _prosperous_."

The room laughed, but still applauded. They knew Miroku meant well, and were happy to see he made the couple laugh.

"Well now it's time for the happy couple to share their first dance as husband and wife," the DJ said as he turned on some music. But turned it off when InuYasha ran up to him to request a song, "it looks like the song I had will just wait. Here's one to you Kagome, from InuYasha."

_**Johnny's daddy was takin him fishing**_

_**When he was eight years old.**_

_**A little girl came through the front gate**_

_**Holdin a fishing pole**_

_**His dad looked down and smiled**_

_**Said we can't leave her behind**_

_**Son I know you don't want her to go**_

_**But someday you'll change your mind**_

_**And Johnny said**_

_**Take Jimmy Johnson**_

_**Take Tommy Thompson**_

_**Take my best friend Bo**_

_**Take anybody that you want as**_

_**Long as she don't go**_

_**Take any boy in the world**_

_**Daddy please- don't take the girl**_

Kagome smiled at InuYasha as he pulled her to him when they got on the dance floor.

"I heard this song for the very first time they night you were in labor with Aki," he said kissing her gently

Kagome smiled, "I heard this song that day too. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming though, because I was in the operating room when it played."

_**Same old boy**_

_**Same sweet girl**_

_**Ten years down the road**_

_**He held her tight and kissed her lips in**_

_**Front of the picture show**_

_**Stranger came and pulled a gun**_

_**Grabbed her by the arm**_

_**Said if you do what I tell you to do**_

_**There won't be any harm**_

Kagome couldn't help it, she felt the tears about to spill out of her eyes.

"InuYasha," she started as she looked up at the man before her, "this song is our life."

He nodded, "it reminded me of various moments in our past. When we were children, and that time in the mall."

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore, resting her head on his shoulder; she allowed herself to cry.

_**And Johnny said**_

_**Take my money**_

_**Take my wallet**_

_**Take my credit cards**_

_**Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me**_

_**Here's the key to my car**_

_**Mister give it a whirl**_

_**But please-don't take the girl**_

_**Same old boy**_

_**Same sweet girl**_

_**Five years down the road**_

_**There's gonna be a little one**_

_**And she says it's time to go**_

_**Doctor says the baby's fine**_

_**But you'll have to leave**_

_**Cause his momma's fading fast**_

_**And Johnny hit his knees**_

_**And there he prayed**_

_**Take the very breath you gave me**_

_**Take the heart from my chest**_

_**I'll gladly take her place**_

_**If you'll let me**_

_**Make this my last request**_

_**Take me out of this world**_

_**God please-don't take the girl**_

_**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing**_

_**When he was eight years old...**_

The room exploded into cheers and applause at the end of the song; but InuYasha and Kagome weren't paying attention. They were still wrapped up in each other.

"Well there you have them folks," the DJ said into the mic, "the one and only Mr. and Mrs. InuYasha Takahashi! Let's get another round of applause!"

------------------------------------

The reception went great. Unfortunately for Sango, Miroku caught the garter, but she caught the bouquet. She had a feeling it was fixed, the flowers flew right at her.

"Okay mom," Kagome said hurriedly as InuYasha tried to pull her into the limo, "this bag just has Aki's favorite toy, bottle, blanket, pacifier, and pajamas…"  
"C'mon," InuYasha said finally grabbing the woman around the waist, "we're going to be late, I think your mother knows how to take care of a baby. She had two of them."

As they left, InuYasha had to ask the driver to lock the windows to the limo because she kept climbing out them to give more instructions about the baby.

**In Venice**

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as her husband threw her over his shoulder and walked into the hotel, "that's not how you do it!"  
Laughing, InuYasha placed Kagome on the floor, "Well I'll do it right when our _new house_ is built.

"What?" she asked, "we have a new house?"

"Yeah," he said grinning, "and it'll be ready when we get back."

Kagome was speechless. A new house? That was hard work. But she knew InuYasha's father's company had the money to throw on it.

"Now," he said grinning at her, "it's our honeymoon…"

Kagome knew that look, "InuYasha I know it's our honeymoon, you don't have to remind me."

"Good," he said picking her up again and throwing her over her shoulder, "because I wouldn't let you forget."

Kagome was all giggles as InuYasha marched into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them with his foot.

The couple in the next room had requested they be switched, because they couldn't take the noise. Told the reception desk something about the screams keeping them up all night. (wink wink)

------------------------------------

**Five Years Later**

"Kagome you've been staring out that window for two hours now," InuYasha said as he wrapped his arms around her swollen belly.

"I know," she said, "but I can't believe my baby is now in school!"

InuYasha sighed as the woman turned around to embrace him, "it'll be fine."

Kagome nodded.

"I know," she said grinning, "did I tell you the good news?"

InuYasha raised a eye brow, "no…"

"I know the sex of the baby…"

InuYasha kissed his wife deeply, "I hope you're planning on keeping it a secret."

"Nope," she said kissing him back, "because I have a name to go past you."

InuYasha laughed, he knew Kagome couldn't keep it a secret, and as he picked his wife up bridal style and carried her up to their bed room, he couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man alive.

------------------------------------

**Twelve years Later**

"MOM ENOUGH WITH THE CAMERA!" Aki yelled, "I'm only graduating high school!"

Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry hun, I've just not had this happen. I'm just excited."  
"Yeah, don't you remember my jr. high graduation?" asked a girl a few years younger than him.

"Kohana that was different," Aki said grinning at his sister as he wrestled the camera away from his mother.

"Mommy when do we leave?" asked a small child who was currently climbing all over a laughing InuYasha.

"Soon Jiro," Kagome said as she pulled her third child off her husband, "we'll be leaving soon enough."

"I don't know about my peers, but I don't think I could've gotten through my year without my parents'" Aki said with a smile, "They've been there for me these past seventeen years, whether I liked it or not. Even thought they had me when they were very young, my mother and father were there to take care of me when everybody their own age were out being young and enjoying life. They sent me and my sister, and my younger brother in life with love and happiness. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. To my father InuYasha, I learned that strength isn't always how much you can bench press, but what's deep inside of you. To my mother Kagome, I learned that even the smallest most beautiful woman in the world can scare the hell out of me! To my sister Kohana, I learned not to mess with her when she's upset, I'll always carry those scars. And to my little brother Jiro, I learned that even when you come into this world very early, you can still hold the strength to stay in it and fight until your ready. Everybody here had had to go through something that almost changed them; whether it be a class, a teacher, a family member, or even a girlfriend/boyfriend this year was about shaping. As we leave tonight, we are no longer kids. But adults, and we wouldn't be there if it weren't for our families, so lets get this thing over!"

The crowd cheered as Aki walked down to his seat. Kagome had never expected her son would be class valedictorian, or that his speech would be so centered on them. But the class seemed to understand where he was coming from, and as he got his diploma, Kagome could feel the tears all over again.

------------------------------------

**Two Years Later**

"Dad get rid of that camera!" Kohana yelled as InuYasha followed her around the house.

"Why?" he asked innocently, "my only daughter is getting ready for her first PROM. Can't a father be a little over excited?"

"No dad," she said smiling, "not when I'm trying to put on a dress! You can't just barge in here. What if I'd been naked?"

"I bathed you," InuYasha said with a grin, "I don't think you'd scare me."  
Kohana smiled, it reminded InuYasha of Kagome's smile. Her smile and her eyes were what reminded InuYasha about the girl.

"Kohana?" came Kagome's voice, "your date is here."  
The girl grinned, "okay dad. Please don't scare him either."

InuYasha smiled and followed his daughter down the stairs.

After about ten minutes of pictures, Kohana and her date left for their Prom.

InuYasha smiled as Kagome stood at the door and watched them leave. As he wrapped his arms around his wives waist, InuYasha sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kagome said turning around and wiggling out of InuYasha's grip. Shutting the door, she walked up the stairs and disappeared into their bedroom.

InuYasha followed her, and stopped when he heard her crying.

"Kagome," he said pulling her into a hug, "don't cry anymore. There was nothing we could do about it."

"I know," she said, "but he was just a baby."

"He was eight," InuYasha said, "still a pup. Not a baby."

Kagome smiled, "your right. Besides, it's been a year now. I'm just sad, he would've wanted to interrogate Kohana's date with you."

InuYasha laughed, "your right. Aki told me he cornered the guy at his work the other day and laid down the law. I just told him some extra rules today."  
Kagome smiled, and rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder.

"At least Jiro is safe," she said sighing, "I know my father is taking care of him."

InuYasha nodded, he sat there and hugged his wife closer to him. It'd been a year since their youngest son had died, and he was sad too, but he was ready to let it go. The boy was in a better place.

"Kagome," he said smiling down at her, "I love you."

"I love you too InuYasha," she said. As she leaned up to kiss her husband, she thought she saw Jiro out of the corner of her eye. But as she looked up, she saw nothing.

Grinning, Kagome sat up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. One that InuYasha was surprised to receive, but none the less. He kissed his wife back, returning her passion.

"MOM! DAD!" came Kohana's yelling voice, "THAT'S SICK!"

They looked up to see their daughter there, with her prom date.

"I COME HOME TO BORROW THE CAMERA AND YOUR MAKING OUT!"

InuYasha laughed and pulled the camera out of his pocket, "here. Now go to your prom and leave me and your mother to ourselves."

The girl shuddered, but did as she was told. Kagome smiled, and kissed her husband again.

"How about we go to bed now?" she said with a wink, "we're old and need our rest."

InuYasha growled at his wife and pounced on her, "you took the words right out of my mouth."

**Fifty Years Later**

Kagome looked around, she was surrounded by fog and clouds.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

But as she started walking, she saw someone. A familiar head of white hair, and dog ears caught her attention.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled, "IS THAT YOU?"

The man turned around and smiled.

"Kagome," he said, "you've finally made it!"

Kagome smiled, "we're together again?"

He nodded, "I'm glad. I've missed you so much."

Kagome nodded, "why are you so young again?"

InuYasha looked at her, "I should be asking you the same question."

Kagome didn't understand. InuYasha pulled her to what looked like a lake. "Look."

Looking into the surface, Kagome didn't see her old body that she had just left. But herself when she was young and beautiful again.

"Kagome," InuYasha said, "I have you again."

Smiling Kagome embraced her husband. And they faded together, knowing everything would be alright.

Their lives took a turn for the worse when Jiro suddenly got sick with pneumonia when he was eight, but they struggled with it and continued. Kagome was happy again, she was with the man she loved.

InuYasha took her hand, "C'mon, there's someone who want's to see you."

Holding her husbands hand, Kagome followed her husband to a tunnel where they disappeared into a bright light.

**THE END!**

**A.N. I'm done! This story took a strange turn. But I hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it! Read and review please!**

**p.s. it was brought to my attention that i never put how jiro died. i'm sorry about that, i thought i did. i was thinking he died from pnuemonia (did i spell that right?). i dont know, i might change it later to something else. but for now that works well**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry to have to do this. but it seems that nobody reads the note's at the end of the chapter so I'm putting one that you will read. I dont like doing this, but because you didn't read my note. Here it is. THE STORY WAS ONLY ONE CHAPTER! IT'S OVER NOW!**


End file.
